The day that Ouran burnt down to the ground
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: From today onwards, Ouran is no more. All of the richest families are taken over by a rogue man, who wants revenge, and he is coming. The Host Club disbands with all the members separating and searching for each other.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I guess I've made stories out of nowhere. lol

Disclaimor: Ouran is owned by Bisco Hatori.

* * *

_'On the news today, we have a report that the most prestigious academy, which deals with planning for future students to go into a sort of business and corporation, has been burnt to the ground. We have found over two thousand students being buried. The rest are still being searched for buried under the debris and ruble. We also have the famous families coming in search of their children.' _

_'On other news, we have found the culprit who we believe to set off many explosives.'_

_'He admits that it was all his doing. The police are dealing with his execution immediately for the charge of killing students, kidnapping hostages, stolen weapons and explosives, and assaulting all staff members at Ouran Academy.'_

A tall man of six feet and seven inches, he stood before the window. He was mimicking how newscasters sounded like on regular television. "Now, my friends, we are going to take down this school. The news will be exactly reporting this."

Ten feet away, a group of men sat, grinning from ear to ear. A few were cleaning out gun barrels and inserting clean bullets. "Yeah, boss. Thanks to a few lucky peeps, we got ourselves a load of weapons and explosives. This will be fun."

The one they called boss, Ryuusuke Yamami, gave a huge long sigh and breathed again. "That's right. Now, we shall have our exact revenge by taking the school hostage."

"Sir, I have the blue print of the academy. It's really huge." A man stated. He sat with a laptop on his lap.

Ryuusuke excitedly went over to his subordinate. He looked at the blueprint. As he examined the map, his grin grew wider and wider. "This is great!!! Nice work, man! Now, we can gather more people!

Who's with me, men?" The boss stated as he pumped his fist into the air. The whole room roared with agreement.

***

**A year later**

Running, running, and running again, a boy of eighteen years old with blond hair, wearing a hat, looks around the alleyway of Tokyo, Japan. He breathed in and out. As he reached his destination, he looked around, not finding a single trace of the person he thought it would be. Leaning against the wall, he slid down, sitting. "Dammit...it's been so long, but where's everyone?"

***

**A year before and six months later**

"Kaoru!!! Where are you, Kaoru?!" A red head called out. It was raining where he was. With no cell phone or money, he could not even make a phone call. He wasn't able to find his brother. For six months, he was searching, but no sign. He couldn't go back to his home either. A few months back, when he finally came home, it was empty. Nothing was there.

***

**Present time**

Watching as the whole building collapsed, Haruhi stood as her body shook. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this. She just couldn't.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she quickly went defensive. To her surprise and shock, it was none other than Kaoru. He sighed with relief as he smiled, "Sorry, but we should get out of here."

"But, what about everyone? Your brother?" Haruhi asked with worry.

"There's no time to worry. We can't stay here. This place is going down. We lost our cellphones thanks to the guys who got us, and the one that they call boss, they took control on over all our families. So, there's no use waiting even if we tried. Plus, we will meet again, right?" The younger twin stated with a half broken smile.

Haruhi had nothing else to say but she agreed. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and they both took off.

***

**Two months later**

"Takashi...you think we will meet them again?" Hunny stated as he and his tall cousin sat together in a park. He wondered sadly.

"I'm sure we will...someday..." Mori, the one that his cousin called Takashi, watched in front of him, seeing a group of friends laughing as they smiled together, walking by.

***

**Two years later**

Entering a dark room with dimmed light, Kyouya stood, looking firm and composed. Clearing his voice, he stated, "I have the capture of my old clubmates."

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Please review


	2. Chapter 2 Without Warning

****Hello, it's been a long time. I re-edited this chapter because of how ugly it looked to me.

**Present Time five hours prior**

It was noon on the school grounds. All was peaceful with the usual students walking and talking together with friends. Some having a hard time dealing with future plans as others were having trouble with homework. All social and present young students representing their families' future, status, power, and wealth; all were pressured for a future to come.

And so, the escaped criminals were setting a plan in motion, taking out each of the school's guards one by one to death. None of the students ever ventured outside, so the outside school grounds were easy to take care of, along with the obvious school cameras.

A subordinate clicked on the walkie-talkie in his pocket. He shot one of the guards, sitting on top of him to cover the bullet wound he made. "Boss, we have infiltrated the building."

"Yeah, I hear you. Get a few men to plant the bombs. The rest of you, gather all the kids into one place." Ryuusuke stated as he looked at the laptop and blue prints. He looked excited. His plan was going quite well. Nothing has stopped him. If there are any obstacles, he will lead his men through it. "Let's get this party started, shall we, men?"

He heard them agreed silently as they started to move.

* * *

Haruhi was eating her lunch as she did her class work. Her two friends, the twins, were playing around with each other as the female classmates watched in awe. She turned her head, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru smiling and laughing. It was the usual game of guessing which twin is which, but that didn't matter to her.

"Hey Haruhi, finished yet?" Hikaru exclaimed seeing the disguised female student, eying them.

"No, I still have a lot to do right now." She lied. She didn't want to be pulled into their games at the moment. She knew them way too well to know nearly enough what went through their heads.

"Oh come on. You've been working since the beginning of lunch. Is that class work long and hard for you?" Hikaru walked over to her seat, and he sat in front of her desk.

"Yeah, take a break or you'll get sick again like last time." Kaoru stated as he followed his brother. Both boys were on either side of her.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have to worry. Just go entertain the rest of our classmates." Haruhi waved her hand at them as though she was telling them to leave.

"Oh jeez, join us once in awhile instead of working!" Hikaru ruffles the girl's hair. Kaoru grinned at the girl. They also knew her way too well.

Slapping his hand away, she exclaimed. "Oh stop that! I'll play when I can."

The rest of the class laughed at the enjoyable and fun scene. They only knew Haruhi for about a semester and they knew the twins since they were six years old. It was quite nostalgic.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and the Host Club members were there, but they were in meeting. It was the usual nonsense, but it was fun thought Haruhi. The girl sat on the couches, barely paying attention but looked like she did.

"And, we will have a sort of a ballroom party happening at the end of this semester. It'll be lots of fun and everyone will dress in dresses and suits...though I prefer Haruhi to wear a dress!" Tamaki exclaimed with a smile.

"No, a suit is fine and how would you deal with everyone finding out who I am?" Haruhi blurted out with blank emotion, blinking her brown eyes.

"Well, what happens happens, and we can deal with it. I'm sure everyone will understand." Tamaki stated with an index finger, feeling triumphant.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun having rumors spreading like hot cakes." Haruhi expressed her sarcasm. The twins nodded their heads. Most of them can imagine what would happen anyway.

"You're really good at those analogies! Would you care to think of one to represent our relationship as father and daughter?" The tall blonde second year exclaimed with eyes twinkling. If he had a tail and a pair of ears, they would be wagging and twitching.

Haruhi didn't want to waste her breath but she let out a sigh. "I don't have any idea of what you're talking about."

"Well since we are at the subject of analogies, I guess we could sway the girls into poetry reading in the gardens instead of a ballroom party. The ratings would go up in value." Kyouya suggested, looking in his notebook and closing it with a light snap. He was in business mode as usual.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't feel like putting on a suit since it's going to be hot." Hikaru was playing a PS3 as he said with a grunt.  
"Yeah, me too." Kaoru agreed with his brother. He pointed out where to move on the PS3 game.

"_You guys have air conditioners, so I don't see the problem. But, I would agree since it's going to be hot."_ Haruhi thought as she nodded in her head. Japan's heat was major every summer, even the end of Spring was treacherous.

"Poetry sounds good and there should be some cakes to go along with that." Hunny was eating his first plate of cake. The short blond imagined himself being surrounded with sweets along with the club members.

"Tea too." Mori silently replied, watching his cousin.

"So, that's the plan! We're going for a poetry garden party with cake!" Tamaki decided with excitement just for the sake of saying it along with a fist pumped into the air. Most of the majority only sighed.

* * *

It was the afternoon. Soon the school would be over with many cars waiting for the students to come home. Yet...there was a bigger issue. The vice principal and secretary was wondering why their school's guards aren't around, and strangely enough, none of their staff members were around. They reached the faculty room, only to be forcefully pulled in without realizing it.

"Wh-who are you guys and what do you want?" A man stated as he fell over his desk fearfully. His voice was quivering.

It was a horrifying sight to behold. There were bodies all around, and they were teachers. Janitors and other staff employees were dead as well. Each of the staff members had gun wounds, but none put up a fight. All had lain on the ground.

"Let's just say we're going to be the new teachers here and you're retiring." Ryuusuke's subordinate stated with a cruel smile as he put in another bullet and pulled the pistol to lock and load.

P-please no!" The man exclaimed staring at the gun pointed in front of him but was shot dead, falling.

"Now we have complete control over the school." The man stated in his device over to Ryuusuke.

"Riiight...goodness, I'm about to cry from the joy of almost completing this task. Since that's everyone…" Ryuusuke, who was located in another room, took out a device that appeared to be the detonator. "Ready men? Get the students now!"

* * *

"So, the meeting is over, and we should be going now." Kyouya checked his watch, looking at the time.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Hunny stated, being carried on top of Mori's shoulders. They were the first ones to get moving.

Then, barely moving, they all heard sudden movement. The tall third year's hands tightened around his cousin's shoulders. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned as she packed her bags.

The Host Club members were silent until there was a sudden scream and a gun shot. Chills were going up on each of the members' spines.

"Takashi, look through the window." Hunny exclaimed as he lowed himself into a crouch. His weapons at the ready as he lowered himself to the ground.

Mori checked at the door's window, and then he felt his stomach made an upset turn. Outside, students were in a panic, running around, and there were more gunshots. There were men dressed in camouflaged and black that they do not know, heavily armed with guns. Terror was rising.

"Takashi?" Hunny questioned as he watched his cousin backed away. He felt fear yet Mori was standing firm. He yelled. "Takashi!"

"We...need to get away. There are men here...men we don't know but they're shooting." The brunette stated with a firm voice.

Most of the members stared at the taller Host member in horror and confusion.

* * *

"Noooo! Get away!" A second year class C girl was running, covering her eyes, startled by the sound of gunshots.

"Dammit, where in the hell have they come from?" A boy in first year class B stated as he ran in terror.

"Doesn't matter! Just run!" Another student exclaimed as he ran alongside him.

A few girls were crouching in a corner, holding each other tightly, crying. One muttering under her breath, "I want to go home...I want to go home."

"Girls, we have to get moving or else we're dead!" A male student came to them, concerned. He quickly ran to them, and knelt close.

"But, we're going to die anyway!" One of the girls screamed with a quivering voice.

"But, you shouldn't-!" The boy fell to the ground as he coughed up blood. He was shot.

The three girls stared at the body, and then screamed with fright as they watched the boy's body fall to the ground.

"Oh jeez, these kids know how to scream." A man stated as he cleared his ear with a pinky.

"Of course, they must be trained to scream at anything, especially these lovely ladies." Another stated, eying the frightened girls, hovered in the corner. He squatted in front of them, reaching out.

One of the girls brought them closer, glaring at the man in front of her as tears ran down her cheek. "You're twisted! Live us alone!"

"Dude, you have such great tastes." The other man whistled with delight.

* * *

I hope you like it, and please review.


End file.
